Listen to your Heart
by Aldara Gaea
Summary: Just a little diddy about Lily and James... a bit of fluff where Lily finaly breaks down and admits what we all know  she loves him! I'm just playing around with their characters a bit  so check it out!


**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters – they are JK Rowlings!**

**Hope you like this one… it's as old as chips (I wrote it forever ago) but I think it's super cute, so I thought I'd post it on here! I love the whole story of Lily and James falling in love… its so fascinating how they could have gone from arch enemies to a happy married couple. So, read it and don't forget to tell me what you think – enjoy!!**

**Listen to your heart**

James and Lily sat in the Heads common room labouring over their homework. Well, Lily was... and James was watching her. It was nearly nightfall and despite the heat of the afternoon, the fire was roaring. Lily sat up from her work and wiped her forehead.

"It's just too hot to be inside concentrating on homework," she said to herself.

James grinned cheekily.

"Do you have something on underneath your school robes??" he asked innocently.

Lily stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Errrr... yeah," she said uncertainly. James just nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he winked roguishly.

"Wait here a sec," he told her and dashed into his room.

Lily waited impatiently and he eventually came back, a silvery cloak in his hands. The folds of fabric flowed in James' hands, giving the impression of flowing water that wasn't quite silver, or green or brown, but something in between. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly in her shock, James just grinned and quirked an eyebrow. Before she could even object, James threw the cloak over them and started for the portrait.

"James, where are we going??"

He just pressed his finger to her lips and continued to push her out the portrait hole. They wandered around the castle, though hidden passages behind tapestries and paintings. His general destination seemed to be the front doors and Lily was getting a bit suspicious.

"James Potter, what are you up to??" she asked sternly, but quietly.

Again he just grinned.

"You'll see," he whispered as they reached the doors and he opened them quietly.

Now they were out in the open, they moved faster. The air was cooler outside and Lily became suddenly aware of James beside her underneath the cloak. As James strode purposefully Lily realized they were heading to the lake.

"James - what...?" but he shushed her again.

When they finally reached the lake James turned and led Lily round the outside till they reached a small stand of trees that grew close to the edge, almost on the opposite side to the castle. He chivvied her behind the trees and whipped the invisibility cloak off them. Lily sighed in relief; it had been quite hot under there, and James grinned knowingly.

"Yes, it is a bit hot isn't it?" and he reached for the bottom of his robes.

Nervous butterflies erupted in Lily's stomach as she watched him pull the robes over his head – what was he doing?? James saw her look, his grin grew broader and he ruffled his already messy hair before he continued to dress down to his boxers.

Lily didn't even realize that she was staring at his fine muscled torso, honed to perfection by years of Quidditch. The setting sun stained his skin deep gold. His muscles flexed as he moved and created ripples of light and shadow across his chest and arms.

There he stood, and all Lily could do was stare in shock. It was like a nightmare…….but a dream come true. He obviously knew what was going through her head because he just grinned and gave her a big wink before he ran.

At first she thought he was going to tackle her, push her into the water with him and laugh at her in her sopping robes, but at the last minute he swerved and dived neatly into the molten gold surface of the Great Lake.

The splash of water that hit her woke Lily out of her reverie with a start.

"James!! What are you doing??" she almost screamed as his head broke the surface and he flicked the water out of his face. That famous Potter grin was plastered on his wet face.

"Well, if you need to be told – I'm swimming!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Trust him to be in his annoyingly adorable mood.

"Yes I can see that, but why?"

James just shrugged, still grinning.

"You said it was too hot to concentrate on homework," he explained, "and I thought it might be nice to go for a swim."

Lily hadn't been prepared for this answer and she was again speechless – what was wrong with her today? James swum close to the edge and was staring at her as she stood there looking down at him.

"Come closer," he said, and Lily couldn't resist the pull of his voice. She knelt down at the edge of the Lake.

"What?" she asked, half reluctantly. James' grin grew wider still, if that was even possible and he almost whispered.

"Aren't you going to get in?"

Lily gaped again. She glanced at the cool, alluring water of the Lake, then at James.

"I… well – I don't…" James looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and she melted inside. Her emerald eyes rolled and she was fighting back a smile but she stood again.

"Are you serious??" she asked him, battling to keep the laughter out of her voice.

James winked at her.

"Are you really mistaking me for my best friend, my flower?" he delivered the old joke like he'd only just thought of it.

Lily hesitated as he continued to stare at her expectantly. "Well… I suppose – I, I could…" she stuttered again. James still stared at her with his large hazel orbs and Lily got frustrated.

"You could at least close your eyes!" she hissed and he obediently shut them.

Taking no chances, Lily turned her back to him and quickly undressed to the apple green boxers and singlet top she wore under her robes. She turned uncertainly to find James staring shamelessly at her.

"James Potter!!" she squealed indignantly, but a grin was pasted to her face and he moulded his face into an expression of innocence.

"What?"

Lily stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing furiously and her hair set alight by the light of the sunset. She would have looked rather threatening if it weren't for the great grin on her face.

"I told you not to look!" James just shrugged and did a summersault in the water. Lily shook her head.

"What am I going to do about you?" she said hopelessly and again he grinned at her.

"Jump in!!"

Sighing rather dramatically and rolling her green eyes, Lily looked into the water.

"Are you sure there's nothing that I'm going to land on?" she asked nervously.

"Just jump in," he wheedled, smiling reassurance, "I'm right here."

She stepped to the edge tentatively. The water looked so inviting, and James was wading water waiting for her. Lily screwed her eyes tight and jumped.

The water splashed around her and she was tossed around for a while, before she found herself in James' arms. Her hands went instinctively to his neck and she held on tight.

"Don't worry, I have you now," he whispered as she clung to him, half in half out of the water.

Lily eased her eyes open slowly to find his face right in front of hers. Their eyes were barely inches away from each other's and before she knew what was going on his lips were pressed to hers.

An explosion, like fireworks, went off in Lily's mind and she tightened her grip around James' neck; as if afraid he would suddenly let her go. She could feel his smile of triumph as her hands strayed to his hair.

Lily couldn't remember ever feeling so… alive. The magic of the moment was something that she just couldn't throw off. James mouth opened and he, gingerly she thought, slid his tongue to run along her bottom lip. She grinned and opened her mouth, wondering what had ever possessed her to hate James Potter.

The answer was inevitable and she knew it as they eventually broke apart, James still supporting her in the water.

"No," she whispered, "you've had me for a long time now."


End file.
